This project is designed to identify relatives of patients with Type 1a diabetes who are at increased risk to develop diabetes and enter individuals at intermediate and high risk to develop diabetes into randomized, controlled treatment protocols using oral insulin (intermediate risk) or IV and SC insulin (high risk). The project was initiated in 1994 and will continue to 2002. At present there are 61,573 participants nationally and 993 participants in the Cincinnati area. We are recruiting 20 new participants each month. Due to the very successful recruitment, Cincinnati Children's Hospital was named one of the 7 Regional Coordinating Centers. In this capacity, Children's Hospital is leading the drive to increase enrollment in the Ohio, Kentucky and West Virginia region.